


Следуй за моим голосом (Follow My Voice)

by PulpFiction



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 00:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13513245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulpFiction/pseuds/PulpFiction
Summary: Голос Шерлока — это все, что есть у Джона.





	Следуй за моим голосом (Follow My Voice)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Follow My Voice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/538615) by [flawedamythyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/pseuds/flawedamythyst). 



Звучит знакомый голос.  
Он исчезает, и ничего не остается.

Ничто, кажется, длится вечно, и все же он чувствует, что до возвращения голоса прошло лишь несколько секунд. Голоса, заполняющего пустоту.  
Он очень говорлив, этот голос. Его раздраженный тон так же хорошо узнаваем, как и сам голос.  
Когда этот голос говорит, он приносит с собой осознание.

Возвращение голоса приносит осознание того, что он не является этим голосом, что он отличен и отделен от него. У него своя личность, хотя неизвестно, какова она. Может, голос знает... Он цепляется за этот голос и тянется к нему, словно держась за веревку.  
Он старается изо всех сил, и голос начинает звучать отчетливее. Он понимает, что может различать слова. Они ничего не значат, но их звук ему нравится. Этот голос делает слова прекрасными.  
Когда голос исчезает, он словно погружается под воду, обратно в темноту. Внезапно посреди пустоты медленно формируется мысль.   
«Он вернется снова».  
Эта мысль утешает.

И голос возвращается, впервые сопровождаемый слабым давлением на некую часть тела. Мгновения существуют в основном «здесь», где находятся его мысли, и «там», откуда звучит голос. Однако есть и «то» — нечто, связанное с его мыслями и ощущаемое, но как-то отделённо.  
Давление исчезает, и он теряет контакт с этой частью себя. Потеря расстраивает.  
Голос говорит быстро. Звуки наплывают друг на друга, становится сложнее различить слова. Но все нормально, он рад просто слушать.  
Через некоторое время он различает часто повторяемый слог.  
«Джон».  
Это слово так же хорошо знакомо, как и сам голос. Голос умолкает на мгновение, чем говорит что-то короткое, потом опять этот слог, и наступает озарение.  
«Джон — это я».  
Этого надо не забыть, пока голос не вернется.

Джон теряет счет того, как часто голос приходит и уходит. Иногда ему трудно сосредоточиться, и он слышит голос как через длинную трубу — приглушенным и искаженным. Иногда он может четко различать всякий раз, когда голос произносит его имя.  
Голос очень часто говорит его имя. Он надеется, что это означает его значимость для голоса, который поэтому будет возвращаться.  
Возвращение голоса часто сопровождается слабым давлением, кратковременной вспышкой ощущения в бесчувственном теле. Он сохраняет это ощущение как нечто драгоценное.  
Голос имеет много разных тонов. Джон больше всего любит, когда он быстр и возбужден и выпуливает слова, используя его имя как восклицательный знак. Чаще всего, однако, голос наполнен разочарованием, усталостью или покорностью. Однажды случилось так, что после прикосновения наступила тишина, разрываемая только редкими мольбами его имени. Наверное, что-то надо сделать, как-то отплатить голосу за его присутствие, но он ничего не может делать, только слушать...

Голос звучит медленно, слова прерываются паузами, и в тот день Джон понимает, что есть еще какой-то звук. Медленный постоянный звуковой сигнал, который слышится даже тогда, когда голос говорит тихо. В первый раз он отвлекается от голоса и прислушивается к сигналу. Он почти пропускает момент, когда возникает шорох (еще один новый звук) и голос говорит: «До свидания, Джон».  
«До свидания». Он узнает это слово.  
Голос больше ничего не говорит, а потом сигнал тоже исчезает.

Сигнал возвращается, когда Джон начинает ощущать давление.  
«Джон», — говорит голос, и Джон вкладывает все силы в концентрацию на этом голосе, не обращая внимания на сигнал. Ничего не может быть важнее этого голоса!  
Теперь он узнал два слова. Наверняка он сможет разобрать больше, если постарается как следует?  
Это трудно. Голос сегодня говорит очень быстро, словно бежит наперегонки со временем. Джон старается изо всех сил и умудряется выхватить еще несколько слов, значение которых он понимает. Каждое из слов словно бриллиант!  
«Скучно».  
«Синий».  
«Появился».  
«Несущественно».  
Этого недостаточно, чтобы понять все сказанное, но лиха беда начало. У Джона появилась цель, которой нужно добиться.

Через много-много времени — насколько Джон вообще способен измерить время в своем небытии — он начинает понимать целое предложение. Хотя Джон не совсем осознает, о чем ведет речь голос, но все равно ощущает удовлетворение.   
«Да ей даже не нравился этот чайник!»  
Заварочный чайник. Картинка появляется в голове Джона. Поднос с чайником, две чашки и тарелка с печеньем. Чайник довольно уродлив.  
«Он разбил его», — думает Джон, но не может объяснить, откуда эта мысль. Просто он, кажется, ассоциирует этот голос с разрушением имущества. 

По мере того как его углубляется понимание, он слышит еще одну короткую фразу, которая повторяется так же часто, как и его имя.   
«Проснись».  
Слово возникает постоянно, в любом месте потока речи. Само по себе или посреди предложений, которые не имеют ничего общего со сном. В паре с его именем.  
«Я не сплю», — думает он, а затем задается вопросом, а верно ли это. Может, в его нынешнем существовании можно проснуться еще больше? Голос уходит, и он начинает размышлять. Знает ли этот голос, что Джон меньше спит, когда он рядом? Звуковой сигнал не удерживает его на плаву так, как голос. Он теряет эту мысль, прежде чем успевает понадеяться, что голос все это знает.

Давление.   
«Касание», — понимает Джон. Будто сквозь густой туман пробивается воспоминание о прикосновении. Оно остается туманным, но достаточным для осознания, что некто сжимает часть его тела.  
Некто. Человек. Снаружи есть люди. Люди, которые могут касаться, чувствовать и взаимодействовать с ним не только через речь, но и через реальную физическую связь. Эта мысль ошеломляет.  
И если у людей есть нечто большее, чем голоса, значит ли это, что Джон тоже может иметь больше, чем имеет? Есть ли у него возможность касаться и говорить помимо просто существования?  
Прикосновение исчезает, но голос остается, и Джон понимает, что эти две вещи должны быть связаны.  
Владелец голоса — тот, кто до него дотрагивается.  
Идея того, что голос должен быть привязан к человеку, более чем потрясает. Она ошеломляет.  
«Добрый вечер, Джон».  
«Этот голос должен иметь имя, — думает Джон. — У меня есть имя, значит, у владельца голоса тоже есть». Он понятия не имеет, какое оно, и знал ли он его вообще.  
Вместо слов из голоса начинает литься музыка. Что-то медленное и запоминающееся, парящее вверх, а затем опускающееся вниз изящной последовательностью нот. Джону кажется, что он купается в этой музыке, что он окружен мелодией, которая кажется досадно знакомой, и все же он явно раньше никогда не слышал музыки.  
Мелодия заканчивается, и его разочарование настолько сильно, что ощущается почти как боль.  
«Спокойной ночи, Джон», — говорит голос, снова оставляя его в одиночестве.

Он решает, что ему вовсе не нравится оставаться в одиночестве. Он хочет последовать за этим голосом, куда бы тот ни пошел. Он хочет вернуть ту часть себя, которая может чувствовать прикосновения и взаимодействовать. Однако он понятия не имеет, как реагировать на голос, кроме как внимая ему. Вне узкой сферы, где находятся его мысли, он ничего не может сделать. Даже мысли его иногда слишком медленны и тяжелы, и он может справиться лишь с одной-двумя, а потом наступает усталость.

Голос появляется не один.  
Прикосновение быстрее, чем обычно, и сильнее.   
«Привет, Джон».  
Затем появляется второй голос, раздраженный. Джон не может разобрать свои слова так, как ему удается с первым голосом, которого он считает своим. Он начинает ненавидеть второй голос за способность отвечать и взаимодействовать с владельцем _его_ голоса.  
Он хочет сам делать это. «Пожалуйста, не бросай меня ради того нового голоса», — думает он в отчаянии.  
«Да, это необходимо. Сейчас шесть. Я всегда здесь в шесть», — говорит _его_ голос. Он говорит краткими фразами, которые Джону легко понять.   
Новый голос отвечает что-то усталое и огорченное.  
«Полчаса», — говорит _его_ голос. — А потом можешь выступить со своим заявлением.   
Второй голос что-то говорит, потом раздается непонятный Джону шум, и голос исчезает.  
Прикосновение возникает снова, на этот раз более крепкое и долгое.   
«Некоторые вещи важнее заявления», — говорит _его_ голос. Теперь он, похоже, разговаривает именно с Джоном, а не с тем возмутителем спокойствия.  
Шелестит ткань, и _его_ голос начинает свой рассказ. Джон очень быстро теряет нить повествования где-то между «непростительной некомпетентностью» и «следами крови на ковре». Не имеет значения. Не сути слов он хочет, а звука этого голоса, ввинчивающегося в пустоту, где он обитает, и наполняющего ее чем-то, помимо тишины.  
Время проходит, и возвращается второй голос. На этот раз Джон распознает в его речи одно слово.  
«Шерлок».  
Слово врывается в разум, словно комета, рассыпая искры и освещая мысли. Шерлок! Это имя голоса, конечно! Как мог Джон забыть?! Шерлок!  
«Да, да, идем», — тихо говорит Шерлок, и впервые после случая с чайником Джон может вызвать мысленную картинку. Нечеткую, искаженную, но определенную. Высокая фигура в чем-то черном и длинном, с бледным пятном вместо лица и копной темных кудрей. Шерлок. Джон знает его.  
«До свидания, Джон», — говорит Шерлок.   
Раздается треск и шум, которые Джон раньше не распознавал, но сейчас ему удается их идентифицировать. Это закрылась дверь. Шерлок и второй голос ушли.  
Теперь у него появилось гораздо больше — имя и память о том, к кому оно принадлежит. Он упивается обоими, мысленно повторяя в надежде, что может вспомнить что-нибудь еще, если усердно попытается. Ничего конкретного не появилось, лишь ощущение взаимной привязанности и волнения, но этого достаточно, чтобы Джон захотел улыбнуться.  
Он забыл, как улыбаться. Как он это делал? Он уверен, что это было просто, но теперь будто разорваны необходимые связи. Слишком много заканчивается именно этим.

Он начинает осознавать приглушенные звуки от других людей, которые передвигаются и разговаривают, даже когда Шерлока нет. Он не может разобраться в деталях, впрочем, у него не хватает сил на полноценную попытку. Иногда кажется, что он заперт за толстой стеной, отделяющей его от остального мира. Шерлок — единственный, кто может открыть в ней дверь, и все равно это не более чем трещина. Правда, эта трещина становится шире. Может быть, в один прекрасный день он сможет вернуться наружу себя самого и обрести потерянное.

Он начинает понимать большинство рассказов Шерлока. Теперь ему ясно — Шерлок рассказывает о том, что сделал с момента последнего монолога. Постепенно в голове Джона пробуждаются другие образы. «Стиральная машина». «Книга». «Печенье миссис Хадсон». «Скорая помощь». Он видит изображения этих вещей, хотя не всегда и без деталей.  
Шерлок однажды говорит: «Диммок не послушает меня (общение с такими идиотами, как он, будет намного легче, когда ты проснешься и будешь это делать вместо меня), поэтому я отправился домой, чтобы провести некоторые анализы над осадком». И тут Джон осознает, что «дом» — это захламленная квартира, которую он делил с Шерлоком, и что он хочет вернуться туда больше жизни, и через него пробегает радостный трепет. Он приближается к тому моменту, когда получит обратно все части своей жизни, соберет их вместе и сформирует единое целое.  
Шерлок прерывается на полуслове.  
«Джон? — говорит он, и раздается звук движения, за которым следует прикосновение. — Джон, ты меня слышишь?»  
«Конечно, слышу, — думает Джон. — Разве ты говорил бы со мной, если бы не думал, что я тебя слышу?»  
«Сделай это снова, Джон, — требует Шерлок. — Ты пошевелил пальцами, я уверен! Сделай это еще раз!»  
«Пальцы», — думает Джон. Пальцы находятся на руке. Именно их трогает Шерлок. Оттуда приходит ощущение.  
«Пожалуйста, Джон, — говорит Шерлок, и его тон становится умоляющим. Джон считает, что ему больше нравится командный тон. — Докажи, что ты здесь!»  
Джон хочет. Боже, как он хочет! Он просто не может. Что бы он ни сделал при мысли о _доме_ , он не может повторить это по приказу. Он максимально сильно концентрируется на ощущении руки Шерлока и пытается сдвинуть ее, но бесполезно. Связи снова нет.  
Шерлок вздыхает, и ощущение от его прикосновения исчезает.   
«Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что все это смахивает на леность», — резко говорит он.  
Он долго молчит, пока Джон пытается пошевелиться, передать, что он здесь и делает все возможное, чтобы вернуться целиком и полностью. Однако без прикосновения Шерлока он даже не знает, где его рука, не говоря уже о движении.  
Раздается стремительный звук.  
«До свидания, Джон, — говорит Шерлок. — Увидимся завтра».   
Он уходит, оставляя Джона в ярости, пытающимся прорваться сквозь заперший его в ловушке барьер.

После этого посещения Шерлока становятся спокойней. Все чаще он ничего не делает, только приветствует Джона и включает музыку. Джон наслаждается музыкой, особенно теперь, когда он помнит, как выглядит Шерлок со своей скрипкой. И все же он скучает по Шерлоковым рассказам о прошедшем дне.  
Однажды Шерлок входит, прикасается к руке Джона, как обычно, и начинает:   
«Привет, Джон», — говорит он приглушенным голосом, затем замолкает очень надолго. Джон даже начинает думать, что Шерлок ушел.  
«Сегодня прошел год, — говорит Шерлок таким тихим и усталым голосом, что Джону больно. — Целый год, а результатов нет».  
Наступает молчание, в течение которого Джон пытается дотянуться до Шерлока чем-то большим, чем чувствами.  
Шерлок, наконец, продолжает таким тихим голосом, что Джон едва его слышит.   
«Я, наверное, больше не смогу», — признается он.   
Джон чувствует дрожь ужаса от мысли, что однажды Шерлок может уйти и никогда не вернется. Он — единственный, что есть у Джона, единственная часть мира, которая не является тьмой и разочарованием. Без Шерлока он, скорее всего, опустится обратно в пустоту и никогда из нее не выберется.  
«Все остальные давно сдались, они не произносят вслух, но это очевидно. Миссис Хадсон даже упомянула о том, чтобы все убрать из твоей комнаты, но, полагаю, моей реакции было достаточно, чтобы выбросить эту мысль из ее головы».  
Шуршание, затем Шерлок снова касается руки Джона. Джон хочет ответить пожатием, но может только слушать.  
«Конечно, уйти невозможно. Я прошел через девять месяцев ада, чтобы вернуться к тебе после дела с Мориарти, разве могу я бросить тебя?  
Но сейчас сложнее, чем было тогда. Тогда были понятные вещи, которые нужно было сделать. То, в чем я компетентен — работа ума, поиск людей. Осязаемое. А сейчас только _эмоции_. Бесконечные эмоции, Джон, как ты сделал это со мной? Механизм моего разума заполнен настолько большим количеством песка, что едва может функционировать. Вчера был свидетель с глазами того же оттенка синевы, что у тебя, и я был так отвлечен воспоминаниями о твоих глазах, что мне потребовалось двадцать семь секунд, чтобы понять, что его ботинки не соответствовали рассказу. Двадцать семь секунд! Я мог бы претендовать на место в Скотланд-Ярде».  
Шерлок испускает долгий вздох, словно пытаясь успокоиться.  
«Тебе нужно проснуться, — говорит он. — Это уже становится _скучным_ ».  
Он молчит так долго, что Джон может подумать, что он ушел, если бы не давление на руку. Без его голоса Джон начинает уплывать, повторяющийся сигнал на заднем плане ослабляется до приглушенного звука. Когда Шерлок наконец говорит, Джон уже едва его слышит.  
«До свидания, Джон».  
Прикосновение сужается до пожатия, потом исчезает.   
Джон прокручивает в голове эти слова, пытаясь понять, не простился ли Шерлок с ним окончательно, но безуспешно. Что он будет делать, если Шерлок не вернется? Вдруг он застрянет навсегда и не будет ничего, кроме того глухого сигнала и нечеткого голоса, врывающегося в пустоту, в которой он живет?  
Эта мысль настолько ужасает, что он сознательно отгоняет ее, позволяя себе погрузиться в пустоту. Шерлок вернется и вытащит его из небытия. Надо в это верить!

К огромному облегчению Джона, Шерлок действительно возвращается. Он продолжает держать Джона в курсе своих ежедневных действий или рассказывает детали экспериментов или играет на скрипке мелодии, которые Джон уже узнает. Однако в голосе проскальзывают нотки смирения. Словно Шерлок не с Джоном разговаривает, а просто заполняет тишину.  
Но самое заметное — он больше не просит Джона проснуться.

Появляются далекие звуки разговоров незнакомых людей — случайный импульс по стене, что отделяет Джона от остального мира. Джон слушает в своем полумраке. Все неинтересно, не стоит прикладывать усилия, пока не появляется голос Шерлока. Джон разбирает конец его фразы.  
«…Ты делаешь?»  
Джон не может обработать ответ, но речь звучит успокаивающе.  
«Я знаю, что такое ЭЭГ, — отрезает Шерлок. — Я не знал, что ты опять делаешь это для Джона».  
Следует еще один ответ, который Джон тоже не понимает. «ЭЭГ», — думает он. Знакомое ли слово? Информация кажется, витает где-то рядом, и он пытается ее поймать, но безуспешно.  
«Понятно, — соглашается Шерлок, хотя без особой радости. — Сейчас время посещений, я никуда не уйду».  
Незнакомец что-то говорит, потом раздается звук двери.  
Шерлок касается руки Джона.   
«Добрый вечер, Джон, — говорит он. По-видимому, Шерлок остался наедине с Джоном, что является облегчением. — Должен сказать, я предпочитаю видеть тебя без электродов».  
«Электроды». Джон пытается понять, что это такое, и возникает смутное воспоминание о чем-то белом, прикрепленном к проводу.  
«Итак, — говорит Шерлок. — Вчера вечером я сказал, что проведу ночь в хранилище «Городского и загородного банка». Вероятно, стоит рассказать, как это было».  
Он начинает рассказывать о ночи в ожидании воров, которые должны были пробраться по туннелю к хранилищу, и кульминацией которой стала короткая драка. Джон подозревает, что Шерлок преуменьшил ее серьезность.  
«Конечно, с тобой было бы легче, — заканчивает Шерлок. — Ты всегда сильно помогал мне в бою».  
Джон думает, что он это помнит. Трепет и волна адреналина пронизывают его при мысли о том, что он защищал Шерлока. Как он это делал? Как он смог прорваться и быть частью мира, в котором находился Шерлок?  
По его мнению, это было более чем классно! Появилась еще одна мысленная картинка — Шерлок, стоящий рядом. Как же он это делал? Глаза такого же оттенка синевы, сказал Шерлок. Глаза. Как он мог их использовать?  
Информация не приходит. Попытка вспомнить отнимает все силы, и он почти не ощущает прикосновения к руке.  
«Восемь часов. Пора мне уйти, иначе карга-медсестра вызовет охранника. Спокойной ночи, Джон».  
Он уходит, и Джон погружается обратно в темноту, размышляя, сумеет ли он когда-нибудь вернуться в мир, где есть такие вещи, как возможность легко видеть и отвечать.

Появляется другой голос. Джону нужно некоторое время на осознание этого факта. Голос похож на первый глоток чая в конце трудного дня или на теплое одеяло. Речь течет, прерываемая похлопыванием по его руке. Он знает этот голос. Он слышал его голос раньше, много раз. Он просто не может вспомнить, где это было и что он говорил.  
Он сосредотачивается, пытаясь всплыть до той отметки, где может слышать и понимать голос Шерлока, но дистанция слишком велика. Только при имени Шерлока он может настроиться на слова.  
«...Бедный мальчик, он так расстроен. Он скрывал это, конечно, но нетрудно понять, если знаешь его. Он просто хочет, чтобы вы вернулись, дорогой. Ну, конечно... Вы перевернули его жизнь. Видели бы вы его раньше... Он был таким трудным и колючим, и наркотики, и он был так одинок, а потом появились вы, и он просто расцвел, не правда ли, дорогой? А теперь... Проявлять заботу всегда трудно. Вот моя сестра, когда я думаю...»  
Голос исчезает в непостижимости. Джон чувствует себя странным образом утешенным. Он не единственный, кто заботится о Шерлоке — кто-то еще беспокоится о нем, и этот кто-то способен с ним взаимодействовать.

«...В этот момент я понял, что записка будет на итальянском, поэтому...»  
Шерлок говорит очень быстро, но Джон не только разбирает каждое слово, но может вызвать ментальные образы большинства из них. Он чувствует гордость и стремится доказать, что может сделать больше. Если он освоил слух и понимание, что дальше? Неужели он сможет ответить?  
Он собирает все силы в попытке понять, где рука, чтобы попробовать подвигать пальцами. Он хочет, чтобы Шерлок знал, что он здесь.  
Дверь открывается, и усилия пропадают втуне. Он лишь успевает получить неопределенное географическое ощущение того, где следует искать.  
Шерлок прерывает рассказ.  
«Что ты здесь делаешь?» — спрашивает он в сильном раздражении.  
Звучит ответ ровным невозмутимым голосом, который врезается в память Джона. Первое слово «Шерлок», но больше ничего разобрать не удается. Голос звучит снисходительно, и Джон хочет защитить от него Шерлока. «Отвали, — думает он. — Оставь нас в покое. Я хочу послушать, чем кончилось дело».  
«Вчера я разговаривал с доктором Джона», — говорит Шерлок так раздраженно, что, кажется, сейчас что-нибудь полетит в стену. Возникает яркое воспоминание о Шерлоке, бросающем что-то маленькое и стеклянное в белую стену, и Джон немедленно откладывает его, чтобы разобраться позже, когда Шерлок уйдет и оставит его в одиночестве.  
Ответ следует очень медленный и осторожный, будто говорящий пытается держать себя в руках. Он говорит так медленно, что через минуту другую Джон начинает разбирать слова. Он с нетерпением слушает, надеясь понять речь. Не расстроит ли это Шерлока и не заставит ли его уйти без рассказа о том, откуда была записка на итальянском?   
«...Результаты ЭЭГ... попросил его не... обнадеживать тебя».  
«Обнадеживать? — повторяет Шерлок. В его голосе презрение, смешанное с болью. Джон хочет защитить его от этого голоса. — Мы оба знаем, что надежда — пустая трата времени в этой ситуации, Майкрофт».  
«Майкрофт». Туманный образ. Неодобрительное выражение и зонтик — вот и все, что мимолетно приходит в голову Джону.  
«...Пытаюсь донести до тебя, Шерлок, — говорит Майкрофт. Способность Джона понимать его слова усиливается с каждой минутой. — Еще может быть надежда».   
Джон теряет следующие несколько слов, затем ловит: «...преданность, которая ему помогает».  
«Что?» — спрашивает Шерлок, теперь без раздражения. Его голос наполнен эмоциями, которые Джон не слышал с тех пор, как осознал свое состояние, и которые он очень хотел бы слышать почаще. Возможно, Шерлока не нужно защищать от Майкрофта.  
«Сейчас покажу, — отвечает Майкрофт, и раздается шорох бумаги. — Вот обычные результаты Джона. Вот эффект от речи миссис Хадсон, а вот его реакция на твой голос».  
Наступает долгая тишина, прерываемая шелестом бумаги и извечным сигналом.  
«О! — говорит Шерлок тоном, в котором звучит понимание и радость. — Ему лучше, хоть этого и не видно глазом».  
«Да, — подтверждает Майкрофт. — Вот, эта часть…» — он начинает говорить слишком быстро, Джон перестает улавливать, хотя один технический термин он разбирает. Дальше он концентрируется исключительно на реакции Шерлока.  
Шерлок задает несколько вопросов, но, похоже, доволен просто слушать. В какой-то момент он берет руку Джона и крепко ее сжимает. Именно в тот момент Джон осознает значение крошечной нити уловленной беседы. Они говорили о нем. Каким-то образом они сумели отследить, что он пытается вернуться, и голос Шерлока ему помогает в этом. Он хочет обратиться к Шерлоку, пожать руку в ответ и высказать, как сильно благодарен Джон за его присутствие. Ведь его голос прорезает пустоту и впускает мир, до которого Джон пока не может дотянуться.  
«Врачи думают, он слышит меня?» — спрашивает Шерлок после долгого молчания.  
«Они не уверены, — говорит Майкрофт. Следует пауза и шелест бумаги, будто ее складывают. — Однако это весьма вероятно».  
Рука Шерлока снова стискивает руку Джона.   
«Уходи, Майкрофт», — говорит он, но без резкости.  
«Конечно, — говорит Майкрофт. Раздается стук стула. — Передай Джону, что я надеюсь на его выздоровление».   
Дверь закрывается.  
«Джон», — говорит Шерлок хриплым низким голосом, и давления на руку Джона становится больше.   
«Его другая рука», — понимает Джон. Шерлок сжимает руку Джона обеими руками!  
«Джон, если ты меня слышишь, тебе нужно проснуться. Пожалуйста! Продолжай бороться и возвращайся! Я больше не могу без тебя!»  
«Я пытаюсь, — думает Джон. — Шерлок! Я стараюсь изо всех сил!»

Джону трудно отслеживать время, но он уверен, что Шерлок стал приходить к нему гораздо чаще и задерживаться с каждым разом все дольше и дольше. Держать Джона за руку и наполнять пространство словами, как будто это все, что нужно, чтобы Джон проснулся.  
Может, так и есть. Теперь, когда промежутки между посещениями Шерлока стали короче, Джон всплывает ближе к поверхности и слышит больше окружающих звуков. Он начинает распознавать моменты, когда медсестра приходит проверить его состояние или врач. Он даже улавливает пару слов, которыми они обмениваются. Медицинские термины. Он помнит, что произносил их сам, но смысла не понимает.  
Голос, который заботится о Шерлоке, возвращается на этот раз с Шерлоком, и Джон вспоминает имя и лицо. Миссис Хадсон. Уважаемая миссис Хадсон, она всегда беспокоилась о них больше, чем они заслуживали, она приносила пирожные и печенье, которые Шерлок всегда соизволял отведать даже посреди расследования.  
Уходя, она целует Джона в лоб, что вызывает ощущение. Появляется другое место на теле, и он осознает, что занимает определенное физическое пространство. Это прогресс.  
Когда миссис Хадсон уходит, Шерлок берет Джона за руку.  
«Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что расстраиваешь ее гораздо больше, чем я, — говорит он. — В конце концов, я только притворялся мертвым в течение девяти месяцев, а ты между жизнью и смертью почти восемнадцать месяцев».  
Восемнадцать месяцев. Как долго. Часть сознания Джона, о которой он не подозревал, вдруг просыпается и начинает информировать его о статистике и вероятностях, касающихся пациентов, которые находятся без сознания в течение длительного периода времени. Не особенно утешает, хотя он рад обозначить свое состояние словом. Кома. Нехорошее слово.  
«Ты должен проснуться, Джон. Восемнадцать месяцев — это очень много, — продолжает Шерлок. — Я знаю, ты пытаешься, но нужно стараться больше. В конце концов, ты — человек действия, ты не можешь довольствоваться этим. Не могу представить себе ничего более бесконечно скучного, чем лежание в больнице. Проснись, и мы снова побежим за преступниками. Я найду дело, которое потребует беготни по крышам, драки и моего ослепительного ума. Именно это тебе больше всего нравится».  
Память озаряется. Джон вспоминает, как прыгал Шерлок по крышам, как он сам думал, что не сможет за ним последовать, а потом оказалось, что он ошибался, и какую эйфорию он потом испытал!  
Рука Шерлока сжалась как от удара током.   
«Джон, — произносит он хрипло. — Джон, ты двигал пальцами! Сделай это снова! Пожалуйста, Джон, я знаю, ты сможешь!»  
Джон не осознает, что что-то сделал, но сразу же сосредотачивает все внимание на пальцах и старается ими пошевелить.  
«Ну же, Джон, — настаивает Шерлок. «Сконцентрируйся! Я говорил о том, что мы снова будем охотиться за преступниками, бегая по Лондону, о приливе адреналина, который накроет нас при встрече с убийцей!»  
Джон углубляется в воспоминания о том, как он прыгает через крыши, как он приземляется рядом с Шерлоком, затем передает это чувство в тело. Его пальцы шевелятся, и на этот раз он это чувствует. Нервные окончания оживляются, когда пальцы слабо дергаются в ладони Шерлока.  
«Джон, — выдыхает Шерлок. — Давай, Джон! Просыпайся!»  
Джон прикладывает все усилия, чтобы поддержать движение. Медленно, ох, как медленно! — ему удается согнуть пальцы и осуществить едва заметный намек на пожатие.  
«Джон, — повторяет Шерлок, будто у него не осталось других слов. — Да, Джон, давай! Я здесь, я здесь! Иди ко мне!»  
Усилие от этого крошечного движения оказывается слишком тяжелым, и Джон внезапно теряет контакт с окружающим миром и падает в пустоту, в которой ничего нет.

В следующий раз он просыпается, словно выныривает из глубокой воды.  
«...Пальцы вчера, Джон, я знаю, ты сможешь сделать это снова! Сосредоточься!»  
Голос Шерлока звучит яснее, чем обычно, будто Джон, наконец, сумел настроиться на его точную частоту.  
«О, отлично! Ленись дальше, — продолжает Шерлок. — Пропустишь фруктовые пирожки от миссис Хадсон! Она все утро пекла их для книжного клуба, а потом сочла недостаточно удачными и отдала мне».  
Скорее всего, она с самого начала пекла для Шерлока, думает Джон. Он тянется этой мыслью к Шерлоку, размышляя, знает ли тот, насколько часто «ошибки» выпечки миссис Хадсон — просто попытка заставить его поесть.  
Вместо темноты, так долго бывшей постоянным спутником Джона, его внезапно ослепляет свет. Со слабым стоном он закрывает глаза.  
— Джон! — восклицает Шерлок.  
Джон внезапно осознает, что услышал свое имя ушами, а не разумом, и этот звук произнесен голосом Шерлока. Он снова открывает глаза и моргает, пока свет не превращается в белую комнату. Перед глазами тень. Тень с кудрявыми волосами. Шерлок.  
— Джон, — повторяет Шерлок, и руку Джона сильно сжимают. — Ты сделал это, Джон, ты проснулся! Правда, не слишком торопился.  
«Слова», — думает Джон, глядя на Шерлока. Должен быть какой-то способ сформировать слова. Однако этот метод недоступен, поэтому Джон просто смотрит на Шерлока, замечая забытые детали: разрез скул и контур подбородка на фоне бледной шеи.  
— Все будет хорошо, Джон, — убежденно говорит Шерлок. — Теперь, когда ты проснулся, все будет хорошо!  
Джон снова моргает и умудряется едва заметно кивнуть. Конечно, все будет хорошо. Рядом с ним Шерлок — гарантия уверенности.  
Шерлок вызывает врачей, которые начинают суетиться, разговаривая с Джоном громкими и медленными голосами, что раздражает.   
Скоро он начинает ощущать, что тьма опять надвигается. Глаза закрываются, но он распахивает их, вцепляясь в Шерлока, который не отпускает его руки, несмотря на проблемы, создаваемые этим для врачей.  
— Все в порядке, Джон, — говорит Шерлок. — Отдохни немного. Я буду здесь, когда ты проснешься.  
Джон смотрит на него, еще раз кивает. Он закрывает глаза, и Шерлок добавляет:   
— И ты проснешься снова. Я позабочусь об этом.  
Джону больше ничего и не надо.

Пробуждение от комы — медленный процесс. Лишь спустя неделю Джон может бодрствовать больше часа. Восстановление контроля над телом и вспоминание о том, как оно может двигаться, тоже идет медленно. Он не говорит, но отвечает на вопросы врачей кивками и покачиванием головы, в итоге его объявляют умственно здоровым. Теперь он все вспомнил. Все, кроме непосредственно предшествующих коме событий. Он знает, что вернуть этот промежуток времени крайне маловероятно.  
Шерлок проводит с ним каждый разрешенный час. Когда Джон не спит, он говорит фразы, не требующие ответов. Джону интересно, делает ли это Шерлок ради него, Джона, или просто привык к безответным монологам.  
Джон, однако, участвует в разговоре. Шерлок, в конце концов, всегда был мастером чтения мыслей, и Джону не представляет труда донести свое мнение, учитывая то, насколько хорошо детектив его знает.  
Со временем Шерлок становится все более беспокойным. Джон пытается сказать, что не нужно тратить время на четыре белые стены, от которых Джона уже тошнит, но Шерлок либо не понимает эту мысль, либо сознательно ее игнорирует. Он меряет шагами комнату от постели Джона до окна, возвращается, мечется, как лев в клетке, жестикулируя все более драматично, а терпение его уже на грани. Джон убежден — единственное, что удерживает Шерлока от выпадов в сторону медперсонала, это страх, что его могут выгнать из больницы и лишить возможности посещать Джона.  
Сегодня Шерлоку удается высидеть у кровати Джона почти пятнадцать минут, правда, тон его становится все более язвительным. Джон наблюдает, как друг стискивает подлокотник в такт словам, и прогнозирует, как скоро вынужденная скука сведет Шерлока с ума.  
— ...Твоя сестра сказала, что придет завтра утром, так что ты, возможно, захочешь проспать весь день. О, не смотри на меня таким взглядом, Джон, я знаю, как ты не любишь ее визиты. Да и вряд ли она расскажет что-нибудь интересное.  
Джон поднимает бровь, и Шерлок фыркает.   
— В моем разговоре участвуют преступники, дедукция и общее великолепие. Ее разговор вращается вокруг ее собаки. Две большие разницы!  
Раздается стук в дверь, и появляется Лестрейд, не дожидаясь ответа. По-видимому, он знает, что ответ Шерлока будет отрицательным.  
— Вот ты где, — он смотрит на Шерлока, полностью игнорируя Джона. — Я искал тебя, почему ты не отвечаешь на телефон? Мне нужна помощь по делу. Я почти уверен, что убийца — отчим, но нет никаких реальных доказательств.  
— Я занят, — роняет Шерлок.  
Джон закатывает глаза, потому что критика сестры Джона вовсе не может считаться занятием, но Шерлок не обращает на него внимания.  
Лестрейд вздыхает, смотрит на Джона и застывает, когда понимает, что тот бодрствует. Джон не может удержаться от смеха.  
— Господи! — восклицает Лестрейд. — Прости, Джон, я не знал, что ты проснулся. — Он смотрит на Шерлока, который тоже начинает смеяться. — Есть один козел, который мне об этом не сказал.  
Джон продолжает смеяться. Ощущается странным, что он издает звуки и бесконтрольно хихикает, но ему это нравится. Он, оказывается, скучал по смеху, особенно, когда его поддерживает глубокий баритон Шерлока. Только ради этого стоило проснуться!  
— Джон очнулся девять дней назад, — объявляет Шерлок.  
— Что ж, теперь понимаю, почему я ничего о тебе не слышал, — говорит Лестрейд. — Господи, это блестящие новости! Я так счастлив! — Он шагает вперед и слегка похлопывает Джона по плечу. — Остальные тоже обрадуются!  
Джон благодарно улыбается и кивает в знак признания.  
— Теперь ты понимаешь, почему я не буду помогать, — говорит Шерлок.  
Джон хмурится. С какой стати Шерлок не будет работать по делу? Здесь ничего не происходит, и Джон, скорее всего, скоро снова заснет. Он берет Шерлока за руку, привлекая внимание, но Шерлок лишь смотрит беглым взглядом, качает головой и оглядывается на Лестрейда.  
— Тебе нужно напрячь извилины и решить дело самостоятельно, — говорит он.  
Джон крепче сжимает руку Шерлока, но тот продолжает следить за Лестрейдом и мнением Джона не интересуется.  
Это сильно расстраивает. На мгновение кажется, что Джон снова застрял в коме, неспособный вырваться из нее и общаться с остальным миром. Он издает горловой звук и трясет Шерлока за руку.  
Лестрейд переводит на него взгляд, но Шерлок просто высвобождает руку, разрывая связь с Джоном и лишая его возможности что-то выразить.  
— Ах, — начинает Лестрейд, но Шерлок обрывает его.  
— Я остаюсь здесь, — говорит он решительно.  
— Нам реально нужна твоя помощь, — говорит Лестрейд. — Не думаю, что это займёт много времени, лишь взгляни на место преступления.  
— Нет!  
Джон в ярости сжимает кулаки. «Иди, — хочет воскликнуть он. — Просто иди! Я не делаю ничего интересного, и мы оба знаем, что у тебя уже «каютная лихорадка». Мне не нужна нянька!» Он не может ничего донести, ведь Шерлок отказывается даже взглянуть на него. Он хлопает рукой по кровати и вздрагивает, когда резкое движение посылает импульс в атрофированные мышцы. Черт побери, да его уже тошнит от ощущения ловушки!  
— Кажется, Джон хочет, чтобы ты пошел, — говорит Лестрейд. Джон встречается с ним взглядом и решительно кивает.  
— Мнение Джона не имеет значения, — говорит Шерлок, и разве это не чертовски типично для этого человека? Как он смеет пренебрегать Джоном, будто тот предмет мебели?   
— Я остаюсь здесь, — добавляет Шерлок.  
— Нет! — вырывается из Джона, словно рушится плотина под наплывом гнева и разочарования. — Иди!   
Слова звучат не так, как обычно, и даже кажется, что их произнес кто-то другой. Голос неуклюж и груб, гласные слишком долгие, а согласные теряются в горле, но это он. Его голос, который к нему, наконец, вернулся.  
Шерлок смотрит на него, сияя от гордости и радости.   
— Наконец! — говорит он.   
Джон выдавливает:  
— Иди и найди... — звук в «отчиме» оказывается сложным, он должен сконцентрироваться на сложной артикуляции и вытолкнуть его. — Отчима.  
Шерлок хватает его за запястье и отвечает, не удивляясь тому, что Джон заговорил.   
— Не отчим, — говорит он. — Это должно быть очевидно даже для человека с интеллектом Лестрейда.   
Инспектор испускает многострадальный вздох, но его игнорируют.   
— Возможно, это...  
— Нет, — прерывает Джон, поднимая руку. Шерлок останавливается в середине фразы, давая Джону время превратить мысли в слова. — Скажи, когда ты… — еще одна пауза перед сложным звуком, — расследуешь.  
Шерлок долго смотрит на него, явно взвешивая варианты, затем кивает.   
— Хорошо, — он встает. — Вернусь позже.  
Джон кивает с облегчением.  
— Отлично, — говорит Лестрейд и смотрит на Джона. — Извини, что так быстро убегу, но ты понимаешь почему. Теперь я знаю, что ты проснулся, и приду навестить, как полагается.  
Джон кивает, пытаясь выразить благодарность, что Лестрейд уводит Шерлока и развлекает его.  
— Если придешь завтра утром, услышишь последние приключения дворняжки Гарри Ватсон, — говорит Шерлок. — Уверен, тебе понравится.  
Джон вздыхает.   
— Шерлок, — говорит он, и настолько приятно произносить это имя, что Джон на мгновение возвращается памятью к тысячам раз, когда он говорил таким тоном, когда Шерлок был груб, сознательно игнорировал манеры и социальные тонкости, или выводил какое-то сногсшибательное умозаключение, не обращая внимания на чувства людей.  
Шерлок застывает на мгновение, затем расплывается в улыбке. Пожимает руку Джона, но говорит лишь одно слово:  
— До свидания.  
— Увидимся, — произносит Джон. Чем больше слов ему удается произнести, тем легче становится, словно пути между разумом и его связками расчищаются от всех следов завала, мешавшего говорить.  
Шерлок и Лестрейд уходят, и Джон какое-то время тренируется, разговаривая сам с собой, перекатывая слова на языке, пока не добивается нужного звучания. Когда ему удается правильно произнести «не оставляй части тел в холодильнике», он с улыбкой засыпает.

Шерлок возвращается в палату Джона через сутки. Он входит посреди ночи, будя Джона звуком открываемой двери.  
— Тише, —он осторожно закрывает дверь. — Меня здесь не должно быть.  
Джон протирает глаза, заставляя себя проснуться. Шерлок подходит к кровати и пожимает ему руку в знак приветствия, затем с измученным видом падает на стул. Джон отмечает, что Шерлок так и не переоделся.  
— Дело? —произносит он. Сегодня он тренировался с медсестрами и Гарри. Сестра была безмерно счастлива, что он заговорил, однако не давала ему и словечка вставить, рассказывая о том, как ее собака, наконец, научилась перекатываться.  
— Только что решил, — подтверждает Шерлок. — Пришел рассказать, как и договаривались.   
Джон поднимает бровь и многозначительно смотрит на часы.  
— Ты и так спишь всю дорогу, — замечает Шерлок. — Сегодня заснул раньше обычного, потому что меня не было, и проспал уже семь или восемь часов. Мне надо пораньше уйти, чтобы не застукали, значит, у тебя до завтрака еще будет два часа, а потом ты опять заснешь до моего прихода. Честно говоря, Джон, спанье — это единственное твое занятие. Полчаса бодрствования ничего не изменит.  
Это все очень верно. Джон уже устал спать, и послушать о деле будет гораздо интереснее, даже если позволение Шерлоку разбудить его посреди ночи создаст плохой прецедент. Он приподнимает изголовье, чтобы принять сидячее положение, пусть его мышцы слишком слабы, чтобы сделать это самостоятельно, и кивает.  
Шерлок улыбается и начинает запутанный рассказ, который почти полностью вращается вокруг разницы между грязью из Ричмонда и Стратфорда. Джон внимательно слушает, наслаждаясь каждым словом и желая больше всего быть с Шерлоком. «Скоро», — думает он, хотя знает, что реабилитация будет долгой.   
— ...Итак, я оказался прав, — заключает Шерлок. — Это был не отчим.  
Джон раздумывает мгновение, затем прочищает горло.   
— Ну, отчим тоже был замешан, — произносит он. На этот раз «отчим» удается легко.  
Шерлок хмурится.   
— Нет, совсем не так.  
— Он знал об этом, — указывает Джон. — И помогал.  
— Знать и делать — разные вещи, — возражает Шерлок. — И едва ли он помогал.  
— Ладно, — Джон подавляет улыбку. — Что сказал Грег?  
Шерлок ухмыляется.  
— Что он был прав все время.  
Джон хохочет. Шерлок закатывает глаза, но больше не хмурится.   
— Я все же раскрыл дело.  
— Да, — признает Джон. — И блестяще притом.  
Шерлок совершенно смягчается. Пожимает руку Джона, который понимает, что он держал ее во время рассказа. Шерлок следует за его взглядом и резко отнимает руку.  
— Прошу прощения, — хрипло говорит он. — Привычка. Полагаю, теперь этого не нужно. Ты и так знаешь, что я здесь.  
— Да, — соглашается Джон. Рука кажется странно пустой без прикосновения Шерлока. — Это было первое, что я почувствовал, — говорит он. — Еще не осознавая, кто я.  
Шерлок тоже смотрит на руку Джона и просто кивает, как будто это не новость для него, хотя разве может так быть?  
— А до этого был только твой голос, — вспоминает Джон. — Лишь он один добирался до меня. — Он глубоко вздохнул. — Я... Спасибо, Шерлок, что возвращался. Что не сдался.  
Шерлок отводит глаза.   
— Я сдался, — говорит он так тихо, что Джон едва слышит его. — Я не думал, что ты вернешься. — Он снова берет руку Джона обеими руками, не в силах удержаться. — Я возвращался, потому что не знал, что еще делать. Только говорить с тобой, хоть тебя здесь и не было.  
Джон сглатывает комок в горле.  
— Я был здесь, — говорит он. — И сейчас здесь.  
Шерлок кивает и, наконец, смотрит на лицо Джона. Взгляд его настолько пылок, что у Джона перехватывает дыхание.   
— Да, — говорит он. — И ты останешься здесь, и не посмеешь больше уйти!  
Джон воздерживается от напоминания, что в последний раз ушел именно Шерлок. Именно Шерлок прыгнул с крыши и оставил Джона в полном одиночестве, без возможности поговорить даже с безмолвным телом в больничной палате.   
— Сделаю все возможное, — говорит он и протягивает другую руку к их сплетенным пальцам. — И ты тоже!  
Шерлок ничего не говорит, лишь кивает, утыкаясь взглядом в их руки. Несколько минут царит молчание.  
— Слова, слова, слова… — начинает он, пока Джон думает, не стоит ли уговорить Шерлока пойти поспать, — я так и не смог высказать то единственное, чего не сказал раньше и о чем сожалел.  
Джон замирает. Повторяется его разговор с психотерапевтом много лет назад.  
«Есть вещи, которые вы хотели ему сказать, но не сказали».  
«Да».  
«Скажите это сейчас».  
«Нет, простите. Я не могу».  
Он все еще помнит свою боль от осознания того, что Шерлок больше его не услышит. Помнит, как невозможно было выразить это словами, даже когда Шерлока уже не было.  
— Не все можно сказать бессознательному телу, — говорит Джон и добавляет, — или надгробному камню. Я пытался поговорить с тобой раз или два, когда ты был… когда я думал, что ты мертв, но это все равно иное.  
Шерлок смотрит ему в глаза.   
— Я слышал тебя однажды, — признается он. — Стоял за деревом.  
Джон чувствует знакомый всплеск гнева, правда, слабый. Это было давно, думает он. Шерлок, конечно, страдал дольше. Джон не осознавал большую часть последних двух лет, но все равно ощущал, что прошло время.  
— Я не мог сказать тебе кое-что, когда ты был мертв и не мог услышать, — говорит Джон. — И теперь, когда ты жив…  
— Ты вспомнил все причины, по которым не произносил этого, — заканчивает Шерлок.   
— Да.  
Некоторое время он молчит. Слышатся неясные больничные звуки, и Джон думает, стоит ли сказать прямо сейчас. «Ты — самый важный человек в моей жизни; когда ты ушел, казалось, я омертвел», и «ты был единственным, кто вернул меня к жизни». Все крутится вокруг трех коротких слов. Однако кажется, что Шерлок может его высмеять.  
— Джон, — говорит Шерлок, замолкает и хмурится. — Не знаю, смогу ли высказать в словах… — продолжает он через мгновение.  
— Нет необходимости… — но Шерлок обрывает Джона.  
— Действовать проще, — говорит он, словно сам себе. — Меньше шансов быть неверно истолкованным.   
Стискивает руки Джона, наклоняется и оставляет на его губах короткий поцелуй.  
Джон недоверчиво застывает, и Шерлок торопливо объясняет:  
— Понимаешь, Джон, не нужно благодарить меня за то, что я говорил с тобой. Я всегда хочу говорить с тобой.  
Джон собирается с силами.   
— А я всегда хочу слушать, — отвечает он. Отпускает руку Шерлока, берет его за плечи и тянет для нового поцелуя. Шерлок издает едва слышный стон и целует Джона как следует, обхватывая ладонью его лицо, словно настоящую драгоценность.  
Отстранившись, он прижимается лбом ко лбу Джона.  
— Хорошо, — говорит он, задыхаясь. — Это хорошо. Очень хорошо!  
— Да, — соглашается Джон и хихикает. — Возможно, тебе следовало сделать это раньше. Я проснулся бы от поцелуя, как Спящая Красавица.   
Он чувствует, как Шерлок озадаченно хмурится.   
— Не волнуйся, — говорит Джон, предупреждая неизбежный вопрос. — Это сказка. Несущественно.   
— Верно, — говорит Шерлок, явно отметая это замечание. — Значит, банальная ерунда.   
Его голос проникает внутрь Джона, слова почти впечатываются в кожу, и Джон улыбается.   
«Я последую за этим голосом куда угодно», — думает он, притягивая Шерлока в очередной поцелуй.


End file.
